


there is a rumor in St. Petersburg

by Rooraism



Series: Elippoweek 2020 [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 1890s Russian royals AU, it is not said in the fic but Elia is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Grand Duke Elia's and Prince Filippo's closeness was the most popular topic in st. Petersburg, but what was really going behind the closed doors?
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippoweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862764
Kudos: 9





	there is a rumor in St. Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the second day of Elippoweek 2020. As tagged, this story sets in 1890s Russia, and Elia and Filippo are both part of the royal family. That being said, I only kept titles and places from actual 1890s, otherwise this story sets in totally made up timeline. Which is why I chose not to give other people actual names. All editing done by me as usual, so mistakes can (and will) be found. The title is from the movie "Anastasia".

”Remember what I said to you last time we met son. You have to find yourself a bride before these rumours remove any possibility of marriage.” Filippo let out a sigh, then folded the letter his mother had sent, putting it back inside the envelope. 

Suddenly he heard knocking and his butler stepped inside. ”Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but His Highness, Grand duke Elia is here. Should I let him inside?” Filippo nodded, and put the letter inside one of the lockers, before standing up, getting ready to meet up with his friend. Not that what they did behind closed doors could be seen as being friends. 

They had not been too careful outside his or Elia's palaces, and now almost everyone in St. Petersburg where talking about them. So much so that his mother had became worried these rumours were going to ruin his reputation. And that is how he ended up in this position he was now, where he had to choose someone to marry, or his mother would do it for him.

Being deep in his thoughts, Filippo did not notice Elia's appearance before the other man was standing right in front of him. 

”Earth is calling Filippo!” Elia laughed, flashing his smile that attracted more people than was good for him. Filippo could not help but notice how good Elia looked in his army uniform. Not that Elia ever managed to look bad.  
”You have returned then?” Filippo asked, asking simultaneously the butler to pour them some vodka in the glasses on the sidetable.  
”Yes. As nice as it was to see my other friends, I did miss hanging out with you. ” Elia smiled, taking the glass and jugging vodka down like it was water.  
”So, where shall we head tonight?” Elia asked, emptying his second glass of vodka. Before answering, Filippo turned to his butler, telling the man to order the carriage to the front door.  
”We could go to our favorite bar, I heard they have a good show tonight” Filippo answered, heading towards the front door, Elia following him.

It was early in the morning, close to five, before the pair left the bar. Despite the slight rain, Elia and Filippo decided to walk back to Elia's house, which happened to be closer to the bar. Since there was barely anyone outside, Filippo had let Elia hold his hand. If anyone asked, they could just say Elia was too drunk to walk properly, nobody would question it. He could see thought, why rumours about them were going around St. Petersburg. The whole night Filippo had tried to tell Elia he had to marry someone soon, and what they had had to be stopped. But he could not bring himself to break the other man's heart. 

Inside Elia's house, the other boy lead Filippo straight to his bedroom, not caring at all about the interest looks from servants who happened to see the pair on their way up. When the door closed behind them, Filippo could not help himself but pull the other man against him, kissing the way he had wanted the whole night. 'Tomorrow, I will tell him tomorrow.' Filippo thought, as Elia pushed him on to the bed.

Filippo woke up to someone slightly shaking him. 

”Sir, I'm very sorry to disturb your sleeping, but your mother is waiting for you at your palace, and sent a driver to pick you up.” Filippo nodded, allowing the servant to leave the bedroom before waking Elia up.  
”Elia, I need to leave. Mother has arrived and is waiting for me.” Filippo whispered to other man's ear. 'I have to tell him now, if mother is here, it means she wants to find me someone soon'. Filippo took a deep breath.

”I'm going to get married.” was all Filippo managed to mumble out. This was enough to make Elia sit up. 

”What?” Elia looked confused.

”I'm going to get married. I don't have a bride yet, but with mother here, it will happen sooner than later. ” Filippo could not look at Elia any longer, seeing tears starting to fall on Elia's face.

”But, but, we can still continue this? You can't just leave me?” Elia begged, holding Filippo's hand. With achy heart, Filippo pulled his hand away from Elia's grip, and made his way to the door.

”I'm sorry Elia. But it's time for us to grow up. You should consider getting married soon. People will start to talk.”  
”I don't want to get married. I want you! I love you!” Elia yelled.  
”Well I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same” Saying it took all Filippo's powers. Closing the door behind him, last thing he heard being Elia's sobbing through the door. With teary eyes Filippo started his journey to home.

As Filippo had guessed, his mother had a long list of possible bride candidates. But Filippo didn't want to marry any of them. No matter how he tried, he always ended up comparing them to Elia. Too short, not pretty enough, too silent... Nothing could beat Elia. Filippo's heart broke even more every time he heard someone telling him how Elia had been seen night after night in the bars, drinking and flirting. Even Czar himself had become worried about Elia's way of life. Filippo could not help but feel guilty. He, in the end, was the one who had broken Elia's heart. 

When three months had passed without Filippo agreeing to marry any of the girls his mother had introduced him to, he could see his mother was getting frustrated with him.  
”What is it that you want but any of these girls has not offered?” His mother lectured Filippo after another unsuccessful dinner with family friend and their beautiful daughters.  
”You cannot stay unmarried forever.”

Filippo could not stand it anymore. He had not seen the other boy for months. Last thing he heard from Elia was that the boy left St. Petersburg to see his grandmother few weeks ago. He wanted to see Elia more than anything and only way for it to happen was to tell his mother his true feeling.

”I'm gay!” Filippo burst out, tears filling his eyes. 

”What are you talking about son?” Filippo burried his head onto his hands, not wanting to see his mother's shoked face.  
”Oh darling, I'm sure we can find you a wife who doesn't mind.” His mother tried to comfort him. Filippo shook his head.  
”Why not? Are you already in love with someone?” Filippo nodded, still not lifting his head.

”Grand duke Elia”

His mother let out a breath, and sat beside her son, lifting her arm around his shoulders and pulled crying Filippo against her.  
”My darling child, there is no need for tears.” She said, trying her best comfort her sad son.  
”Are you not angry?” Filippo asked quietly.  
”No. Just little bit confused and sad that you have been suffering so much inside your own head.”

Filippo threw his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly.  
”There, there” His mother answered to his hug, squeezing him maybe a tiny bit too hard, but at that moment Filippo could not care less. 

”Now son, tell me everything. Does Elia know about your feelings?”  
Filippo shook his head, before taking a long breath, getting ready to start explaining.  
”It was supposed to be just little fun on the side. Nothing more.”  
”But then it somehow ended up being something more?” His mother asked. Filippo nodded, tears once again running down his cheeks.

”Now I've ruined everything” Filippo sniffed, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his suit.  
”Why is that?”  
”I told him we had to stop whatever we had, and that I did not love him. And now I have not seen him for months” Filippo's mother had now taken hold of Filippo's hand and wiped her son's tears on her napkin.  
”Well, if you want him back, all you need to do is go to him and tell him that. I know that boy, and if he really feels the same, he will not say no.” Filippo stood up, getting ready to run out before remembering that Elia was out of town.

”What is it?” His mother asked, seeing her son freezing.  
”Elia is not in St. Petersburg but seeing his grandmother” Filippo sat back down.  
”Ah, I happen to know that he returned last night. I had tea with him this morning.”

Before his mother could continue Filippo had already stood up and ran out of the house. It was quite a long trip from Filippo's house to Elia's but right now it didn't matter. Filippo had no time to wait for carriage.

Without knocking, Filippo ran through the front door, almost hitting Elia's butler.  
”Sir, how can I help you?”  
”Does Grand duke happen to be here now?” Filippo asked, when he finally got his breathing to even out enough to talk. He really needed to exercise more in the future.  
”Why do you want to know?” 

”I just need to see him. Is he here or not?” Filippo was getting annoyed. As if sensing his annoyance, the butler told him to wait, and made his way upstairs. Filippo could not stand still. If Elia would not meet him, he would go to him without permission. He was not going to back down now. After what felt like an eternity, the butler finally returned to him.

”His highness is in his study” nodding, Filippo walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
”Come in” he heard Elia call from the other side. Slowly Filippo pushed the door open, and stepped inside. There Elia was, sitting on the couch, with glass of vodka on his glass. 

”What do you want?” Elia huffed.  
”I wanted to apologize”  
”For what?”  
”For lying to you. For saying that I didn't love you when in reality I did. Had done for a long time.” Filippo sat down beside Elia, taking his free hand onto his own. Elia sat silently, not even looking at Filippo. He did thought allow Filippo hold his hand, so all hope was not lost.

”I'm really sorry. I told my mother I'm not going to marry any girl, that I want you” Filippo continued, hoping he could make Elia believe him.  
”You did?” Elia suddenly turned to him, looking stunned. Filippo nodded his head, and moved closer Elia. Elia didn't move away, and Filippo took that as another good sign.  
”What did she say?”  
”She just told me to come here and tell you” Elia looked Filippo, as if trying to see if he was lying.  
”I'm not lying, I promise” Elia must have believed him because next thing Filippo knew was Elia's lips on his. Oh how had he missed this. Wanting the other man closer, Filippo put his arms around Elia's waist and pulled him on his lap. Filippo wasn't sure how long they sat there kissing, before a knock on the door interrupted them. Elia pulled away, stood up and went to open the door. After a short conversation, Elia returned to Filippo's lap.  


”What was that about?”  
”I had a meeting, but I asked for it to be postponed.”  
”Why?”  
”You really think I would leave you alone now that I finally got you completely?” Elia laughed, returning to kissing Filippo. Smiling, Filippo answered the kiss. He knew they had to talk about things, but it could wait. Filippo had never been as happy as he was at that moment, and he was not going to waste it. They had time to be serious later. Now he would just enjoy Elia.


End file.
